Zodiac Sailors
by Song Of Hope
Summary: This is the Third Generation. Mesujishi is a normal girl who wishes she was a Sailor Senshi. When she nearly gets killed saving a cat, Queen Serenity finds that this girl isn't all as she appears. With the return of the Light Annihilators, an organization who hates people of the Stars, and with Queen Serenity unable to become Sailor Moon, we'll need the Zodiac Sailors Senshi.


**Song Of Hope: Wow, it's been a while since I've been in the Sailor Moon Fandom. I guess it's apart from Sailor Moon, but at the same time, it **_**is**_** Sailor Moon, but not exactly, but, oh, just R&R!**

"Mesujishi. Mesujishi! MESUJISHI SHIKONNO!" A girl with brown hair in a ponytail and bright green eyes looked behind herself, sheepishly. She was in a blue and white Sailor fuku, a winter/fall school uniform for Middle School, and sitting on a bed with a green comforter with yellow stars, a yellow sheet, and a white pillow, reading a book entitled "Sailor Senshi, the History of Our Kingdom".

"Yes Mom?" The brown haired hazel-eyed woman looked very mad.

"How many times must I tell you to GET YOUR BUTT UP AND DO THE DISHES?!"

"But Mom, I'm reading this really, really good book!" Her mother looked even angrier.

"YOU CAN'T LIVE YOUR LIFE IN BOOKS, WHETHER IT'S HISTORY, FANTASY, OR JUST PLAIN NONSENSE! YOU HAVE OTHER RESPONIBILITIES THAN THAT! NOW GO AND DO THE DISHES!" The girl, apparently Mesujishi, walked out of her room, past her mother, and downstairs and to the kitchen sink, which was filled with dishes. She pushed up her sleeves, put the book down on the counter next to her, and started washing them. As she rinsed off a white plate and put it in the dish drainer, she sighed, looking out the window. Her house may have looked like a normal house, but outside, she had a view of the Crystal Houses. Only the rich and powerful lived in the Crystal Houses. Mesujishi lived in Crystal Tokyo, and not far from these houses, but her house was still a normal house, and everything in her life was still normal.

"What I would give to live in the palace." She sighed as she dropped the dish into the dish drainer. "But I'm not rich, or powerful, I'm just a normal girl living in the city. If only I was a Sailor Senshi, but they passed long ago." She dried her hands, having finished the dishes, and picked up the green covered book with the Sailor Senshi on the front. "I can only dream about them. The Sailor Senshi of over 2500 years ago have passed, as well as those of over 1500 years ago. They chose to move on, and pass their powers onto a future generation someday, when they're needed again." She sighed, putting the book down. "But that day hasn't come yet. I don't look even remotely like any of them, save maybe for Sailor Jupiter. But, I'm not the same size that she was, and there's been nothing but peace for the past 500 years. Even when Sailor Chibi-Moon and her Amazoness Sailors moved on, there was nothing but peace." She opened her book, flipping through it again while moving into her living room to lie down on the couch and read while holding the book above her head.

"'Now, Queen New Lady Hope Serenity rules over the peaceful kingdom of the earth, taking the gentle rule of her mother and grandmother, ruling with her husband, King Oji, at her side, awaiting the time when her people might need her and her powers as the next in line for Sailor Moon. She awaits that day with her two daughters, Princess Kawaii Koneko Serenity and Princess Crescent Heart Serenity, with Princess Crescent Heart Serenity awaiting the throne in the next 500 years.'" Underneath those words was a picture of the new Queen Serenity, who had been ruling for the past 500 years. She had long blonde hair, styled like Neo Queen Serenity's hair except her buns were ovular, and she had her mother's red eyes. There was also King Oji, who people thought looked greatly like Queen Serenity's grandfather, King Endymion. There were also two girls with Odango styles. One had pomegranate like ones, where they were circular but had a little bit sticking up, and the other had ovals, but the long side was sitting horizontally instead of vertically like her mothers. The one with the pomegranates was Princess Kawaii Koneko Serenity, who had long black hair like her father's but very wavy, and bright green eyes. Princess Crescent Heart Serenity, who had the horizontal ovals, had long curly pink hair, and bright blue eyes. Mesujishi looked at the picture with longing, imagining herself as a princess.

"Mesu-su!" She looked away from her book to see her little brother above her head. He had brown hair like her, but blue eyes. He looked to be in Primary School. She glared at him.

"Don't call me Mesu-su! What do you want dweeb?" He grabbed her book. "Hey! Give that back! That's mine!" He started flipping through it.

"You're reading a book about the Sailor Senshi? They died a long time ago, when the people decided that their lives were too long and didn't want them extended by the Silver Crystal anymore. They were the first to die when that happened. And then after that, the Amazoness Sailors Senshi and Sailor Chibi-Moon/Queen Small Lady Usagi Serenity died having had their lives extended to about over 1000 years. They haven't been needed since." She managed to snatch her book back from her little brother.

"Whatever Ryu! It's not like I actually think I could be a Sailor Senshi. I don't even look like any of them, save maybe for Sailor Jupiter!" He shook his head.

"Sailor Jupiter was bigger than any of the other Senshi, so you could be her. You've got a really big butt!" She whacked him over the head with her book.

"Not funny Ryu!"

"You have a big butt! You have a big butt!" He started running away.

"RYU!" She started chasing after him, ready to throttle him. Her mother caught them both by the back of their shirts.

"That's it! You two fight too much! This is the only way you two will actually get along!"

**Time Skip**

Mesujishi and Ryu were stuck in a room together with their hands duc taped together. Mesujishi glared at her brother.

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!"

"You're the one who bugged me, and then started running around saying I have a big butt!"

"Not my fault you have a big butt!" A voice shouted through a speaker that was in the room, which was the only object in there actually, and a microphone.

"YOU TWO WILL GET ALONG OR NO DINNER FOR EITHER OF YOU!"

"MOM!"

"MAMA!"

**The Next Day**

Mesujishi was still sleeping until her mother pulled of her blanket.

"MESUJISHI, IT IS 8:00 IN THE MORNING! GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

"WHAT?!" She shot up out of bed and scrambled to get ready. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

"You came down for breakfast and then went back upstairs to change! How was I supposed to know that you had gone back to bed?"

"That's what I do every morning!"

"Then learn not to do it. You have the willpower not to get back in that bed. Although, now that I think about it, you may be sleepwalking." They both went down the stairs.

"Well, now I'll be late! Where's my bag?!"

"By the table, with the rest of your stuff."

"Thanks Mom! Bye!" She ran out the door. "I can't be late! I can't be late! I can't be late!" Her mother came running out.

"Mesujishi, you forgot your lunch!" Her daughter was far too gone to get to now. Her mother sighed. "Every time." She held up the lunch she oh so carefully made and stared at it. "Maybe I should stop making these."

**At School**

She sighed, relieved that she wasn't late.

"Ah, almost late again Mesu-chan." She turned to see her best friend, Haya Kawamizu. Haya had brown brownish red hair that was very wavy and brown eyes. Unlike Mesujishi, her father was rich, so they lived a Crystal House

"I didn't ask to be such a late sleeper! I go to bed so early too! It's because I toss and turn all night!" Their teacher walked in. She had loosely way red hair and green eyes.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Miss Yoisensei!"

"Shikonno-san, please meet me out in the hallway." She nodded.

"Yes."

* * *

"How could you get such bad scores?!" She held up a paper in Mesujishi's face with a big red 42 on it.

"I'm sorry Miss Yoisensei! I promise I'll try harder!" She sighed.

"The problem is that you're always reading during class! I have never met a girl who reads so much who has grades like yours! There was only one girl in Juuban Municipal Junior High who had as bad of grades as you!"

"But she was Sailor Moon!"

"Exactly! She didn't have time to study for her tests! The Sailor Senshi are long gone, so quit reading about them and actually study! I want this signed by your mother tomorrow! If I don't get it back, you will have an entire month of detention!"

**At Lunch**

"Miss Yoisensei is so mean!" She was sitting on the ground, underneath a tree, next to Haya.

"Well, she's a good teacher. Otherwise, she wouldn't be Yoisensei."

"Ha ha very funny. She just thinks that because her grandmother taught Sailor Moon that she's all that. She thinks that I'm dumb."

"Well, it's alright. I know you're smart. Only smart people can plow through books at the rate that you do." Mesujishi stood up, feeling confident again.

"You're right! I am smart! I'm gonna prove it." She held up her own test. "Right after I convince my mother that Miss Yoisensei graded a bunch of these problems incorrectly." Her stomach grumbled. "Oh no! I forgot my lunch!" Haya smiled.

"I knew you would." She handed Mesujishi a lunch. "Here, I packed this one for you." She hugged her friend.

"Haya-san, you are the best person on the entire planet that's alive right now!"

"I know, I know, now eat up!"

**At Home**

"Mom, I'm home!" Her mother smiled at her.

"Great! I heard you got your tests back today. How did you do?" She held out her hand, Mesujishi sheepishly handed it over.

"Um, Yoisensei is a really bad grader!"

"I'LL SAY! SHE GAVE YOU TWENTY POINTS MORE THAN WHAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE! THE REAL SCORE IS A 22! THAT'S IT! NO DINNER FOR YOU TONIGHT! YOU HAVE TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM AND STUDY!" She carried her daughter up the stairs and then locked her into her bedroom from the outside so she couldn't get out. Mesujishi started pounding on the door.

"No Mom! I swear, I'll work harder! Please let me have dinner!"

**Elsewhere**

"So, this is where the Prism Crystal fell? Crystal Tokyo?" A woman who you could barely see because of shadow was sitting on a chair. A man in front of her with red hair and green eyes nodded. He wore an Arabian style of black clothing, with a seal pinning up his clothes that looked like a black star with an emerald inside shaped also like a star.

"Yes Lady Black Hole. It fell near the palace."

"Hm, not surprising. The Silver Millennium was very close to the Zodiac Kingdoms. They were quite strong allies."

"We think that it fell there because one of the people who lives in the palace might be who we are looking for."

"And we can destroy her before her Senshi awaken?" He nodded.

"Yes."

"Get right on this now."

"I already have. My Raishi Maiedo is already on it. She's infiltrated the castle staff and is on her way to finding the Prism crystal, as well as the princess."

"Good. Work on this lead Worm." He bowed down in the traditional Japanese way.

"As you wish Lady Black Hole."

**The Next Day**

Mesujishi made sure to wake up early, even if she normally doesn't, so that she could get some actual food. Her mother smiled at her.

"Good morning sweetie!" She glared at her mother.

"How can it be good if I didn't get anything to eat last night just like the night before?"

"That was last night, and this is this morning. And it's your own fault for not passing your test. And the night before it was your fault for not getting along with your brother."

"The test is my fault, but not my problem with Ryu! He's a total dweeb who goes around chanting that I have a big butt!"

"You're not totally blameless. You let things get to you too easily. If I hadn't stopped you, he might not be alive anymore. All he did was say you have a big butt. You need to learn to control your temper!" She turned around to flip some pancakes as her daughter stuck her tongue out, quickly inserting it back into her mouth when her mother handed her a plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. "Now eat up. This is one of the very few morning your father is able to eat with us." Just then, a man who had short brown hair and hazel eyes walked up. He was in a suit.

"Ah, perfect! This morning, I get both my girls!" He kissed the top of Mesujishi's head and then kissed his wife on the lips.

"Morning Papa!" Her mother glared at her.

"How come I'm just 'Mom,' but he's 'Papa'?" Mesujishi smiled and winked.

"What can I say? I'm a Daddy's Girl through and through. Ryu calls you Mama and Papa just plain 'Dad' and he doesn't complain." Her father laughed sheepishly.

"Well, I already have my special girl giving me a special name, I don't need another person doing it either." She giggled.

"Papa, you're so goofy!" He laughed.

"I guess I am." He grabbed some toast off the table. "Sadly, I cannot enjoy a wonderful meal with my loving wife and beautiful daughter. Alas, I must go to work and deal with people who cannot understand economics!" He struck a dramatic pose, which made both his wife and his daughter giggle. Mesujishi hugged her father.

"You're even more goofy today than usual Papa!" He laughed.

"I guess I just feel good today. I think that today's gonna be a great day!" He ran out the door. "I'll see you when I get home! Oh, Mesu, shouldn't you be leaving now? It's almost 8." He ran out. She freaked out.

"Oh no! I'll be late!" She scarfed down her food and ran out the door. Her mother ran out after her.

"MESUJISHI! DON'T YOU WANT YOUR LUNCH AND SCHOOL SUPPLIES?" She turned and saw her mother holding her stuff, which included a bento that had little cats all over it, and Mesujishi's Japanese backpack (which looks kinda like a briefcase) as well as her shoes. She smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks Mom." She ran back, grabbed her stud, and then ran off once more. "Jeez, how could I forget even my own shoes?! What's wrong with me?" She kept running, until she felt that she had made up for lost time. She pulled the book she had been reading before out of her backpack, opening it again. "Sailor Senshi. I wish I could've been alive back when they were. I don't care if I got kidnapped or attacked by a Youma, or Daimon, or any of the other monsters they faced. They were amazing!" She lowered her book, only to see a little brown cat with a couple of Band-Aids on it's forehead. "Oh, neko-chan." Then, there was a car coming rather fast, and it didn't see the cat. "NO!" Mesujishi ran full forced to grab the cat before the car could hit it, but the car hit her instead, because she didn't get fully out of the way. Her stuff went everywhere, with her papers everywhere, and her lunch went flying. She was hurt, but she looked down at the little brown cat, which started licking her face. "I may not have been a Senshi, but at least I got the chance to be like one, even if it was only for a moment." She fainted. A woman in a regale gown walked over.

"She needs help, and a normal hospital won't be able to do a thing! She's coming with me. Get her in the car." Two men nodded.

"Yes Ma'am!" They carried Mesujishi into the car. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Sailor Moon?" She fainted again as she was put into the car.

**Later**

Mesujishi woke up, wearing a very formal princesses gown, on a bed made of crystal. She sat up slowly, observing her surroundings.

"Where…am I?"

"You're in the palace sweetheart." She turned around to see a woman with blonde hair in two oval odangos with pigtails and red eyes. Mesujishi immediately got up off the bed and bowed down.

"Queen Serenity! It's a great honor to meet you!" Suddenly, she heard a bell. "Oh no, I'm late for school now!" Queen Serenity smiled and laughed a little, but very gracefully.

"Don't worry. That's actually the bell that means school's over. But, I got in contact with the school. They know you're here. Your mother does too. She was very worried about you. I let them know why you were here, but asked them to keep it a secret."

"Queen Serenity, why _am_ I here?"

"Just call me Hope, young Mesujishi-chan. My grandmother was Queen Serenity. You're here because you saved the life of my little Nyx." A brown cat with big green eyes jumped onto the queen's shoulder. The little cat had a crescent moon bald spot on their head. "Someone in the palace thought that it would be funny to put a Band-Aid on her forehead, which turns her pretty much into a normal cat. Being a normal cat, she wandered off, and got herself into that mess you saved her from." The brown cat nodded.

"Thank you for saving me!" Mesujishi nearly fell over.

"I-I saved your own, person cat?! I SAVED QUEEN SERENITY'S CAT?!" Queen Serenity smiled and nodded as Nyx ran off to somewhere else.

"Yes you did. But, in saving her, you nearly got yourself killed. I brought you here to the Palace to use my mother's scepter, which was once her mother's scepter, to save you. More specifically, I used the Silver Crystal to save you." She held up Sailor Moon's Transformation Broach, which had the Silver Crystal imbedded into it. Mesujishi was shocked.

"The Silver Crystal, as in _the_ Silver Crystal? The one that powers everything on Earth including cars?!" She laughed.

"The Golden Crystal also helps power everything on Earth, so the Silver Crystal has plenty of power for my own personal needs, such as saving your life. The injuries you had sustained were enough so that a hospital could do nothing and so that you would've died, or at the very least, been paralyzed for the rest of your life." Mesujishi bowed down to Queen New Lady Hope Serenity.

"I owe you a life debt Queen Serenity!" Queen Serenity held her hand out to the girl so she could get up.

"Please Mesujishi-chan, just call me Hope, or, if you insist on being formal, Lady Hope." Mesujishi took her hand and stood up.

"Alright then Lady Hope. How long have I been asleep though?"

"No more than a few hours."

"Qu-Lady Hope, I hope I haven't been too much of a disturbance. I should probably leave." She was about to go, but she tripped over a carpet. "Oops! She tried to get up, but she ended up knocking over a bust of Queen Small Lady Usagi Serenity (Chibi-Usa). "I'll pay for that!" She ended up knocking over and then sitting on an Eternal Sailor Moon figurine, which upon standing was found broken. "I am so sorry! I'll just stop moving!" Queen Serenity's eyes were wide.

"I think that would be a wise idea." Then, she laughed.

"Am I that funny your majesty, or, Lady Hope?" She nodded.

"I never get this kind of youthful behavior in the palace. You act quite like my grandmother once did."

"Wait, Neo Queen Serenity was just like me?" She nodded.

"Yes, at one point. Her friends even teased, once they found out her identity, that she was unfit to be a princess, and eventually, she became a queen, the Queen of the entire earth." She held up the Moon Power Tiare, and held out her hand. In it appeared a golden crescent moon, which she handed to Mesujishi. "Here, press this into your forehead." She looked at it in amazement.

"Is this something for my injuries?" She smiled.

"No, it'll allow you to come and visit me any time you please. It's similar to the one on my forehead," she pointed to her own crescent moon, "and turns into part of your skin, but only shows up when you're near the palace, but only outside the gates. It can't be faked." Mesujishi nearly dropped it.

"I, I can't accept this! An important person deserves this, not me!" She tried to hand it back, but Queen Serenity just curled up her hand so she would keep holding it.

"I enjoy your company Mesujishi-chan. I do love my husband and daughters, and I do have friends among the staff, but you really bring a certain joy I haven't seen in a long time. Okay?" She smiled.

"Okay then." Queen Serenity let go of her hand. She pressed the little crescent moon into her forehead, but something strange happened. It morphed into a star and then disappeared. Mesujishi was unaware of this, but she could tell something was wrong by Queen Serenity's face. "Is something wrong Lady Hope?" She shook her head.

"No, not yet at least. Come with me." She quickly walked away. Mesujishi tried to quickly catch up with her.

"Lady Hope, please wait up!" She accidentally knocked over someone. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I should've been paying attention." He stood up. He was in a palace uniform (which is like a butler's uniform). He had short brown hair with a tiny bit of it in his face, parted on the left, and shining gray eyes. She blushed.

"N-no, it's my fault!"

"Shishi Tsumeno, would you please quit apologizing over and over again to miss Shikonno so I may bring her to where she must go?" He bowed down to Queen Serenity.

"Yes Queen Serenity."

"Lady Hope."

"Sorry Lady Hope." He ran off. Mesujishi didn't stop blushing, but she did keep looking at him as he ran off.

"Mesujishi-san, you may not have any time for romance if what I think is true. Come with me." Queen Serenity grabbed Mesujishi's arm and dragged her while she was too dumbstruck to do anything. She ended up dragging Mesujishi all the way down to a door with a hand print (and paw print) recognition. Queen Serenity brought up her right hand to it, and using a very light colored green line of light, it scanned her hand and the door opened up. "Mesujishi, had you stopped being so unable to control yourself?" She giggled. Queen Serenity sighed. "She is much like my grandmother. Follow me." Queen Serenity walked in without dragging Mesujishi with her. The doors started closing, which woke her up.

"Hey, wait! I wanna see what it is!" She ran in, but a small part of her skirt got caught in the closed door. She fought with it, and Queen Serenity didn't look amused.

"Hurry up Mesujishi-san." Mesujishi realized something.

"You've been calling me Mesujishi-chan, why is it now san?"

"You'll see." They walked down a long, dark hallway. At the end, there were several tapestries hanging on the walls of a dark, circular room, and several pedestals, each one with either a pen or a broach. "This is the Antechamber of the Sailor Senshi." Mesujishi was shocked.

"This, this is the Antechamber of the Sailor Senshi?! This is really where everything relating to the Sailor Senshi is kept?" Queen Serenity nodded, still looking very serious.

"Yes. Each pedestal holds the transformation device for each of them, as well as some items, like Sailor Venus's Crescent Compact from when she was Sailor V. But, there's Senshi not known in our history." Mesujishi was shocked.

"What?! But, my book has the info of all the Senshi, including their civilian identities! How could there be hidden Sailors?" Queen Serenity went to a wall.

"Because, they had not awakened in the past. They were not part of the Solar System. They were a different type of Sailor Senshi. In order to understand, you must know who they are."

"Who are they?"

"Long ago, there were many in our Galaxy. There were the 11 of our Solar System, as well as many of the stars. These were the Constellation Kingdoms. Among them, twelve stood out. They stood out so much that they became a direct part of Earth Mythology, and even influenced the behaviors of the earth children born under their protection. They were the Birth Constellations, or the Zodiac Kingdoms. They are Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces, Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, and Sagittarius. There is one other, Ophiucus, but that one was not prominent, and never affected the behaviors of Earth people, so we will omit Ophiucus from this story. There were 12 princesses who were in line for their thrones. Each princess had bodyguards, which were their Sailor Senshi. There were many Sailors protecting each princess, one from each star of the constellation.

"But, a terrible tragedy struck. The Twelve Zodiac Kingdoms were attacked while the princesses were at a ball on the Moon at the same time as the siege by the Earth's forces. These were attacks separate from the attacks on the Moon. The people attacking were far more dangerous, and so much more determined. They wanted not only the deaths of everyone who lived on stars, but our deaths as well.

"The people who came were not the Dark Kingdom who had attacked the Moon, but the Light Annihilators, people from other plants who thought that living on stars was unnatural. They had murdered and destroy many different civilizations of people who had lived on Stars rather than planets. They hated our Solar System as well, for supporting those who lived on the Stars, and for being allies with them. They vowed to destroy out Solar System along with the Constellation Kingdoms. Their hatred for those involved with people of the Stars runs that deep, for reasons unknown to us to this day. Our relationship with them is very easily seen today, with many things such as the shape of Crystal Tokyo, and many of the Senshi's attacks that involved stars are related to the People of the Stars.

"The Sailor Senshi were on with their princesses, and so, without their protectors, all but one died. The one that lived carried the souls of the other princesses, and they all melded into one soul, with characteristics from each princess. The last princess was Princess Leaina of Leo. When this happened, the Sailors all combined into thirteen different Sailors, Sailor Capricorn, Sailor Aquarius, Sailor Pisces, Sailor Aries, Sailor Taurus, Sailors Castor and Pollux of Gemini, Sailor Cancer, Sailor Virgo, Sailor Libra, Sailor Scorpio, Sailor Sagittarius, and Sailor Leo, the leader."

"The Thirteen Crystal of each of these constellations combined into a powerful crystal, even more powerful than the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal combine, known as the Prism Crystal. Princess Leaina used this to send herself, as well as her Sailors and those who had died in the fight with the Light Annihilators short of the kings and queens, who thought their time had come and refused to come along, and sent them into the future, to be born once again, and to bring an end to the Light Annihilators once and for all.

"After this, the Constellation Sailors, and Princess Leaina were never heard of again." Mesujishi looked amazed.

"But, why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I believe that you are one of these Sailor Senshi, or perhaps even the Star Princess, Princess Leaina, depending on how this reacts." She was still standing by the wall and then put her hand against it. It revealed a numbered keypad, to which she entered the code into. It opened up a wall, which revealed a rather large crystal, made of many different colors. In fact, it was made of all colors. "This is the Prism Crystal I mentioned. During that meteorite shower a few months ago, several items fell from the heavens, and all of them were items of the Zodiac Sailors, which worries me. Among these items was the Prism Crystal. It'll react if you are a Senshi or the Princess. Hold your hand over it." Mesujishi was a bit reluctant, but she did, and it glowed and turned totally green. Queen Serenity smiled. "Welcome to the Zodiac Sailor Senshi, Sailor Leo." Mesujishi nearly knocked over Sailor Uranus's pedestal while backing away as the crystal returned to multiple colors.

"I-I'm a Sailor Senshi?! Me?!" Queen serenity nodded.

"Yes, but I fear that means the worst. Touch the Prism Crystal." She did, and around her neck appeared a black choker with an emerald green charm, the symbol for Leo. "That is what you will use to transform into a Senshi, the Leo Pendant. When needed, you will need to shout "LEO FANG POWER MAKE-UP" and you will become a Senshi."

"Am I truly a Senshi?" Queen Serenity smiled.

"Why don't you try it now?"

"Okay then. LEO FANG POWER MAKE-UP!" She transformed. She wore a two stripped green sailor collar, a big pink bow with a green jewel on it, elbow length white fingerless gloves with a little flair out part at the top that was green, a green skirt, and a pink bow in the back. She had knee high socks, with a crisscross white ribbon pattern, and green heels. Her hair also changed color, and turned green, falling out of its ponytail. She also had hanging earrings with a yellow star on the end of them. Sailor Leo couldn't believe it. "I-I-I'M A SAILOR SENSHI!" Queen Serenity smiled, but the solemn look returned to her face.

"There was also one other thing that fell to the earth when the Prism Crystal did. I don't know her name, but she is indeed either yours or the Princess's." Another door opened, and a little orange cat in a capsule with a yellow star on its forehead came forward. "See if you can release her. I can't. I've tried to free her many times." She only picked up the capsule went it turned into light and then disappeared. The small cat fell onto the floor. It opened up its eyes to show bright green eyes.

"Are you the Princess?" Sailor Leo shook her head.

"No, sorry."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No again." The cat's eyes widened.

"You _are_ Sailor Leo, aren't you?"

"I-I guess."

"I am Stella, Queen Leaina and Princess Leaina's personal cat." She was surprised when she was Queen Serenity. "Princess Serenity it's an honor to see you once again!" She laughed.

"No, I am Queen Serenity. The girl you're thinking of may be my grandmother. I'm told I look very much like her. She was Princess Serenity. I am Queen New Lady Hope Serenity. Please, called my Hope, or, if you insist on formalities, Lady Hope."

"I cannot do that Queen New Lady Hope Serenity. Are you going to help me find the Princess?" Suddenly, the ground was shaking. Sailor Leo looked rather scared.

"And earthquake?!" Suddenly, a great crash was heard.

_**"WHERE IS THE PRINCESS?! MAIEDO!"**_ Two voices shouted.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! MAMA!" Queen Serenity looked terrified.

"Those were the voices of my daughters, Princess Heart and Princess Koneko!" She held up her mother's pendant. "MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" It didn't do anything. "NO!" She looked at Sailor Leo. "You have to save my daughters!"

"Right." She crossed her arms. "STAR TRANSPORT!" Suddenly, she was in the princesses' bedroom, where there was a monster. It was a woman with long green hair, pale pink skin, wearing a flower-based outfit, with big lotus flowers covering her private areas, and vines wrapped up and down her arms and legs, with thorns for shoes. "How did I know to do that?"

_**"WHERE IS THE PRINCESS?! MAIEDO!"**_

"Stop!" Everyone turned to her. "Terrorizing two young girls who have nothing to do with you is not right! No one knows where the princess you're looking for is! These are two different princesses."

_**"Who are you Maied?"**_

"I am the pretty guardian in a sailor suit Sailor Leo! On behalf of the stars, I shall punish you!" The monster looked terrified.

_**"No! You were not supposed to awaken yet Maied!"**_

"Well, I'm awake and I will not let you hurt the princesses!" Princess Koneko looked worried.

"Where's our mother?"

"She can't transform. Apparently, Sailor Moon is not yet needed. It turns out, it's time for the Zodiac Sailors."

"_**DIE ONCE AGAIN SAILOR LEO! MAIEDO!"**_ The monster went in for an attack, but Sailor Leo couldn't get out of the way because she was literally against a wall. She screamed just as a whip went around the monster's hand. _**"WHAT?!"**_

"To attack someone in conversation is just bad manners. If you want to be taken seriously, be polite." There was a man who had appeared on the princesses' windowsill. He wore a green shinobi shozoko and green tabi boots, with a complete mask covering his face, short of his green eyes and little tufts of emerald green hair. Sailor Leo went a little gaga. "Listen to me, the Masked Tamer! Sailor Leo, you can finish this with your Leo Fire Shot, if not, then another move." He disappeared.

"He was so gorgeous!" She pressed two of her fingers on her right hand to her forehead, and then held out two of her fingers on her left hand, pointing at the monster. "LEO FIRE SHOT!" A bullet of fire went right through the monster.

_**"NO!"**_ Stella that cat was right next to Sailor Leo.

"Sailor Leo, use your Leo Purifying Beam." She nodded. She held her hand together in a circular, and a swirling fire appeared.

"LEO PURIFYING BEAM!" A long beam of fire, like a laser, came out of her hands and completely covered the monster.

_**"PURE BEAUTY!"**_ It turned into dust and disappeared. She looked at her hands.

"I thought Sailor Senshi only had one attack at a time."

"You are a collection of nine different Sailor Senshi, you have nine attacks, but you can only access certain ones in great times of need." She turned around.

"Queen Serenity."

"MAMA!" The two girls hugged her. Princess Koneko was crying.

"Mama, one of the maids turned into that monster! It was absolutely terrifying!" Princess Heart nodded.

"Mama, what was that creature?"

"A Raishi." They turned around.

"Papa!" They hugged their father was well. Princess Heart looked scared.

"A Raishi? What's that?"

"A monster," their mother said, "a monster that I cannot fight as Eternal Sailor Moon. They are the monster servants used by a dark company that calls themselves the Light Annihilators. They are the sworn enemies of the Zodiac Kingdoms, and any kingdoms that are based on constellations or stars. They will come again. Sailor Leo," she turned away from her daughters and husband and to the mentioned Sailor, "you must use your powers to stop them. You must find the twelve other Sailors, as well as the Princess. Will you accept your destiny?" She nodded.

"Yes, I will! I won't run away from my fate. I've asked to be a Sailor Senshi all my life, and now that I am one, I won't let go." Stella rubbed her head against her leg.

"Then I'll stay with you. After all, I am Princess Leaina's cat, and you are her personal bodyguard." She nodded.

"Yes." She looked outside at all the people running around in the daytime, creating their dreams, living their dreams, finding love, and being happy. And, in her heart, she swore to find her other Sailors and to find the Princess as well, no matter what. But, maybe a boyfriend won't get in the way, or a few good books.

**Song Of Hope: What do you think of the Third Generation Sailor Senshi? R&R**


End file.
